This is a randomized, open, parallel group trial of liarozole in patients with advanced lymphoma. 30 evaluable subjects (10 each dosage stratum) will be randomized to receive liarozole at doses of 75, 150, or 300 mg, taken every 12 hours for a maximum of 16 weeks. Patients will undergo drug metabolism phenotyping and a baseline biopsy of buccal mucosa or skin will be done.